stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Chambel
Erickson Nevan Chambel, or as Director Neo Chambel, was formerly the head director of the New World Order. He was Roseline Manao's adoptive father and overseer. Neo, and the people that worked under him in the New World Order, was the major antagonist for the majority of fourth chapter. Appearance Neo's main color is gray and he has black eyes and wears eyeglasses. His anime design has him with neat black hair, with three strokes pointing slightly backwards and his eyeglasses are colored black. He is depicted wearing a dark gray business suit with a white tie, black undershirt and black pants with gray shoes. Personality Neo is best described as being cruel and simply apathetic, showing little to seriously no concerns at all for anyone but himself and to those he sees are still useful to him. He is able to hold a facade of a man who will do anything to safeguard the world from any form of threat, willing to send out his own personal assets across the globe to ensure such a feat, with the ulterior motive of uncovering the power to forever change the world. His goal is to recreate history in his own image, calling it a judgement of improvement for what the world has already lacked and destroyed for centuries, believing that by destroying humanity with the power he seeks will be the rightful justice it deserves whilst rebuilding it in his own liking. He is anything but good and is nonchalant about human emotions, calling traits such as happiness and sorrow as worthless feelings, taking them as examples of how flawed humanity is. Neo has no quarrel in eliminating anyone he sees as a potential threat to his plans, willing to kill anyone and does not even care about the possibility of collateral damage he may do. His ideal of changing the way humanity exists drives the force of his own nature, as well as those around him. He is quite charismatic and is able to have the people around him follow his orders without any sort of suspicion or objection, with the best example being his adopted daughter, Rose, who follows his orders without any second thought due to the personal trust she has in him. History be Added... Powers and Abilities be Added... Relationships Roseline Manao [ To be Added!! ] Gallery be Added... Trivia *His codename under the New World Order's data bank is "Zeus". **Interestingly his father was codenamed "Cronos". *It is revealed that he was the one who personally deleted videos of the Battle of Hope City High School to help keep the Universe Crew's identities a secret. **This later turns out to have been part of his plan to expose them publicly as he had saved the footage under his own data storage, as shown at the end of Chapter IV: Part 4. *He is the second known character in the whole series to have a killed a member of the Universe Crew, former or current. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe (Antagonists)